John Jones (1777-1837)
__TOC__ Vital statistics * Sex : Male * Born: 1777 * Married: ? * Died: 27th October 1837 at Turee in the county of Bligh. Parents *Father: *Mother: Siblings Spouse(s) *Ann Bartlett (1794-1876) *Mary Jones (c1772-1820) Offspring *Mary Ann Jones (1798-1867) *Susannah Jones (c1800-1848) Notes 1. "No brewery operated in Windsor in 1813 and 1814. John Jones brewed there from 1815 to 1818. There was another break in 1819 before George Kable petitioned for a licence in February 1820, 'having recently erected at a considerable expence a Brewery in the Town of Windsor and as there is no such establishment of the kind in the said Town, since his Father in Law, Mr John Jones has declined the business'" ... "Another three of the brewers were related and operated in the same town: Henry Kable, John Jones and George Kable." 2. "Many historic buildings which include 'Claremont Cottage', site granted to John Pugh 1796, acquired by John Jones 1809, ..." 3. Mr John Jones of Windsor was appointed by Francis Greenway to be the building supervisor for the building of St Matthews at Windsor. Greenway requested of the Governor that the people who worked on the church receive some compensation. On 13th July 1821 Jones wrote a 'memorial' to the governor asking if his compensation could be a grant of around Bathurst "wither a part of his family is also about to settle". William Cox and Francis Greenway added notes backing his claim. Lachlan Macquarie wrote back on the 22nd August 1821 granting 500 acres of land at Bathurst and himself and his family to be victualled from the King's Store for Six Months from the date of his taking possession of his lands. The land was granted on June 30, 1823. The grant lay about one and a half miles due south of Kelso, between the east bank of the Macquarie River and the main road from Bathurst through O'Connell Plains. 4. (Before Mr. Justice Burton and a Military Jury.) Edward Tufts was indicted for the wilful murder of John Jones, by stabbing him in the groin with a pair of sheep-shears, at Turee, on the 21st October. ... "James Burgess, overseer to the late Mr. Jones at Turee, in the county of Bligh. - Mr. Jones died on the 27th October about 3 o'clock". "I then heard Jones say, Tufts you have murdered me, oh Ann Jones I am a murdered man". (Turee is a rural area near Coolah, NSW.) 5. From the Census of New South Wales, November 1828, John Jones and family, including John aged 51, Anne 38, John Jnr 5, and Alfred 3, are in Bathurst, and beside John and Anne it says they came free on the Nile in 1801. From Shipping Arrivals and Departures, Sydney, 1788-1825 by J.S. Climpston, we have the Nile arriving on 14th December 1801. The Nile came from London and was going on to China. Sources 1. The Dynamics of the International Brewing Industry Since 1800, By R. G. Wilson, T. R. Gourvish, New York : Routledge, 1998, p. 244. 2. New National Australian Encyclopaedia, by Brian B. Nash, Sydney : Horwitz for National Literary Association, 1974, p. 916 3. Havard, W.L., Note on St Matthew's Church, Windsor, in: Royal Australian Historical Society Journal, 1983, p. 125-127. 4. http://www.law.mq.edu.au/research/colonial_case_law/nsw/cases/case_index/1838/r_v_tufts/ Macquarie Law: Decisions of the Superior Courts of New South Wales, 1788-1899, Published by the Division of Law, Macquarie University. R. v. Tufts, Supreme Court of New South Wales, Burton J., 14 February 1838. Source: Sydney Gazette, 22 February 1838. 5. Census of New South Wales, Nov 1828; Shipping Arrivals and Departures, Sydney, 1788-1825, by J. S. Climpston. Contributors Jayoval Category:Non-SMW people articles